1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella having a resilient whale bone device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical whale bone devices for umbrellas comprise a telescoping post including a stationary hub disposed and provided on top thereof, a handle secured or attached to the bottom thereof, and comprise a whale bone device attached to the upper portion of the telescoping post. The whale bone device includes a number of strut assemblies connected to the stationary hub and each having a number of struts pivotally secured together and openable to an open and working position, and foldable to a compact folding structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,099 to Johnson et al. discloses one of the typical umbrellas. However, the struts may be moved relative to each other, such that the whale bone device or the strut assemblies have no spring biasing members or devices disposed between the struts for applying a resilient biasing force against the struts of the strut assemblies, and for opening or for folding the struts to the compact folding structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional whale bone devices for umbrellas.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a resilient whale bone device having a resilient member for applying a spring biasing force against the struts of the strut assemblies, and for opening or for folding the struts to the compact folding structure.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a strut assembly having a beam and a spring rod movably coupled to the beam for preventing the spring rod from being firmly secured to the beam and for preventing the spring rod from being bent or damaged by the beam.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an umbrella comprising a whale bone device including a plurality of strut assemblies, the strut assemblies each including a strut including a first end and a second end, a beam including a first end pivotally secured to the second end of the strut, and including a second end, a rib including a first end pivotally secured to the second end of the beam, a spring rod including a first end attached to the strut, and including a second end attached to the rib, and including a middle portion, and means for movably coupling the middle portion of the spring rod to the beam.
The strut includes a catch attached thereon, and coupled to the first end of the spring rod, and includes a hole formed therein, the catch includes two legs engaged into the hole of the strut for securing the catch to the strut.
The rib includes an arm extended from the first end thereof and pivotally secured to the second end of the spring rod.
The movably coupling means includes a pole slidably secured to the beam and coupled to the middle portion of the spring rod. The pole includes an aperture formed therein for receiving the middle portion of the spring rod.
The beam includes an orifice formed therein for slidably receiving the pole therein. The beam includes an opening communicating with the orifice thereof and having a diameter greater than that of the orifice of the beam, the movably coupling means includes a block slidably secured in the opening of the beam and having the pole extended therefrom.
The umbrella includes a telescoping post, and a stationary hub secured on top of the post and pivotally secured to the first end of the strut, the strut includes a middle portion, a ring is slidably engaged on the post, a stay includes a first end pivotally secured to the ring and a second end pivotally secured to the middle portion of the strut, the beam includes an extension extended from the first end thereof, and a lever pivotally coupled between the extension of the beam and the stay.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.